


Dashed Plans (And How To Deal With Them)

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [223]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Sebastian Moran, Awkward Conversations, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, False Accusations, Fights, Fist Fights, Kissing, Loving Marriage, Married Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Mentioned Irene Adler, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper Loves Sebastian Moran, Molly is a Good Parent, POV Molly Hooper, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Episode AU: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Sebastian Moran Loves Molly Hooper, Sent Home From School, Sneaky Sebastian Moran, Surprised Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly gets off work early and comes home to find out her son had been sent home early for getting in a fight after being called a bastard and being told Molly cheated on his father with Sherlock. With Seb's help, Molly reveals just how she and Sebastian got together.





	Dashed Plans (And How To Deal With Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** for a Sebolly request with the prompt _"Our son/daughter got sent to the principals office today."_

She was surprised when she got home that Jeremy was home as well. Not that seeing her son at home was unusual, but when she had an early day and it wasn’t time for school to be out, there was something a _bit_ unusual about him being home. That dashed her plans of an afternoon delight-type encounter with Seb, but so be it. “So Jeremy has an awfully good right hook, according to the headmaster,” Seb said as she set her handbag on the table in the kitchen and then sat next to their son. “Broke a bloke’s nose over being called a bastard. Nearly knocked out a tooth, too. He’s going to be home with me for a few days.”

Molly gave Seb a curious look. “We’re married,” she said with a frown. “In no terms is Jeremy an actual bastard. You know that, right?” She turned to her son at the last part, seeing he was looking down.

“George said you cheated on Da with Sherlock Holmes,” he said, sniffling.

“Oh, Jeremy,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s true, I do _care_ about Sherlock, but your father has my whole, entire heart. Have I ever told you the story of how we got together?” Jeremy shook his head. “You know, a long long time before I had you, your father did make some bad decisions for who he worked for.”

“Moriarty,” he said with another sniff.

“I’m going to murder Sherlock,” she muttered, earning a smile from Seb. “Yes. Your father was an associate of Jim Moriarty’s. And Moriarty played a game with Sherlock that I got wrapped up in. It was not a pleasant time. But after a bit, there was a threat against me, as I knew Sherlock was really ‘not dead’ when he had fallen off the roof, and Sherlock strong-armed your father into defecting and keeping me safe while he worked for his brother.” Then she smiled. “Except he didn’t know your father and I had already been friendly.”

“Yeah?” Jeremy asked, picking his head up.

“I once dated the greatest criminal mastermind in the world,” she said. “But in order to learn about me, Moriarty sent your father ahead as a nurse at Barts for a few months. Truth be told, I fancied your dad almost immediately. In fact, I almost asked him out a few times.” She leaned in more. “I liked him more than Sherlock.”

“But the rumors...”

Molly shrugged, grinning at her son. “I think Sherlock loved me, it’s true, but didn’t know what to do about it. But he’s happy with Irene now and I’m happy for them. I mean, he seems happy when you go to play with Nero, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said.

“That’s all Nero’s mum’s doing. He loved her a long time back and now they can be happy together.” Seb came up and put his hands on Molly’s shoulder and looked up at the adoring look on her husband’s face. “And the smiles on my face is all your Da’s doing.” Then she looked back at her son. 

“So if anyone calls you a bastard, tell them your Da is a member of MI-5 and your mum dated Jim Moriarty and Sherlock is his happy with his dominatrix,” Seb piped in.

Molly turned around and smacked his arm. “No! Do not tell them all that. Tell them you’re not a bastard and if they want to have words, that’s fine. When they can come up with better lies you’ll give them satisfaction.”

Jeremy grinned at his parents, his bad day seemingly better. “Okay. Can I play with Nero later?”

“If Irene and Sherlock say it’s alright, yes,” Molly said. “But do your homework first.” Jeremy dashed up out of his seat, and then Seb took it as Molly shook her head towards him. “Did you _really_ need to bring up Irene’s past?”

“Sherlock should get a few awkward questions from our son since he blathered about Moriarty,” he said. “Irene’ll just laugh and stick it all on Sherlock.”

Molly shook her head again and reached over for Seb’s hands. “Well, I suppose my afternoon plans are dashed, but at least we’ll get some amusement out of it later.”

He grasped her hands. “And just what were those plans, wife?” he asked.

“Some time in bed alone, having a bit of fun in the afternoon.”

“We can send Jeremy to visit Martha while he waits for Nero to get out of school,” Seb said with a smirk, “because I rather like your idea.”

“Oh do you?” she teased.

“Any time I get to ravish you, it’s a good day.”

“I will keep that in mind,” she said, getting up and sitting on his lap. “I do love you, Sebastian. Don’t ever worry about that.”

“I won’t, Molly. I love you too.” He moved his hands to cradle her head as he pulled her in for a kiss, and Molly decided even though plans had changed slightly for the afternoon….well, there was always the evening to look forward to...


End file.
